


Hot Chocolate

by Femenemity (Pugglemuggle)



Category: M&Ms Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Candy, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M&M - Freeform, the brown m&m is peggy, the green m&m is angie, this was originally cartinelli but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/pseuds/Femenemity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Brown had expected Earl Grey, but she got something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts), [robustrobot (dearglasses)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robustrobot+%28dearglasses%29), [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



> I blame Nic.

Ms. Brown’s hunched over the desk, going over the witness report for what feels like the thousandth time, when something warm and smooth is pressed into her hand—a mug, white ceramic. She looks up and, sure enough, there’s Ms. Green, standing over her with an expression of worry on her too-pretty face.

“You’re not supposed to be bringing your work home with you,” Ms. Green says. “It didn’t end so well last time.”

Ms. Brown nods, because Ms. Green’s right, of course. She lifts the mug up to her lips, allows herself a moment to enjoy the feeling of the steam warming her lips. When she takes a sip, she’s surprised by the taste of sweet chocolate instead of the usual Earl Grey.

“This isn’t tea,” she says.

Ms. Green giggles. “Of course not, sweet cheeks. It’s hot chocolate. My ma’s recipe.”

Ms. Brown takes another experimental sip, and it is nice—warm, sweet, creamy, and just a hint of something she can’t place. She hums approvingly and gives Ms. Green a small smile. “Thank you, darling,” she says, and means it.

“Yeah, well, you can thank me by putting away that paperwork of yours and keeping me warm by the fire. It’s no fun over there all by my lonesome,” Ms. Green says, kissing her on the cheek. “You can go back to saving the world in the morning.”

“Green…” Ms. Brown begins, but then she sees the pout on Ms. Green’s face, and she relents with a sigh. “Yes, all right. Just a moment—I’ll put my things away and join you.”

Ms. Green smiles and gives Ms. Brown another kiss—on the lips, this time—and then retreats into the grand living room of their new suite. Ms. Brown watches her go, puts her papers back into her briefcase, takes one more sip of her hot chocolate. She wonders what she must have done right to deserve someone like Ms. Green.

“Hurry up, B. It’s not polite to keep a girl waiting,” Ms. Green calls from the other room.

“I’m coming,” Ms. Brown replies.

And she does go, of course. She never could deny Ms. Green anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in December as a Cartinelli ficlet and decided to use it to torture my friends instead. Enjoy. I'm sorry.


End file.
